happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Joker Meets The Cat-Penguin
Synopsis The Joker Meets The Cat-Penguin After discovering that the Joker is still alive, Bat-Penguin and Robin try to attempt to take him from the hospital to "a famous brain specalist" for an operation to make him a better penguin. A gang of penguins decide they want The Joker's help to steal valubale gems. They break into the hospital where the Joker is being held, and force the suregons to execute an operation on him. To keep the police outside busy, one penguin attacks them disguised as The Bat-Penguin. There is an epic chase before the police arrest the phony and unmask him to realize it was a distraction. Bat-Penguin confronts the Cat-Penguin and she informs him about the gang's whereabouts. Days later, The Joker (being fully recovered) betrays his fellow gang members as Bat-Penguin crashes into the room. Bat-Penguin defeats all the penguins, but The Joker escapes. Meanwhile, the Cat-Penguin goes to steal the valubale gem her "lover" has at his castle. When she arrives, her "lover" has been murdered with a grinning smile on her face. The Joker confronts her about the jewel cask she is holding, and Robin busts in the room to attack Joker. As The Joker knocks out Robin, Bat-Penguin swings into the room. The two ascend to the balcony to duel with swords. Bat-Penguin is knocked off the ledge but survives as he hangs from a vine, unknown to Joker. The Joker starts a fire in the castle and Bat-Penguin knocks him out. He quickly revives Cat-Penguin's "lover". He leaves the unconcious Joker in the flaming inferno, quickly revives Cat-Penguin's lover and snatches Robin and Cat-Penguin's lover. As Bat-Penguin (carrying an unconsicous Robin and Cat-Penguin's lover) and the Cat-Penguin climbing up the Batplane's escape ladder, The Cat-Penguin jumps off, plummeting into the water below. As they're flying away, Bat-Penguin reveals to Robin that he has the jewels from the cask. Wolf, The Crime Penguin Lamb, a penguin working in Cirus Craig's private museum, enjoys a mystrey novel called The Crime Penguin. One night at twelve o'clock, as Lamb is leaving the museum for home, he accidentally falls down the stairs and hits his head on the snow. By hitting his head, the story of The Crime Penguin is being injected to his head, and he changes to a wolf. Just like Dr. Iykell and Mr. Side, every night at at twelve o'clock, Lamb changes into the Wolf and commits crimes just like the crimes in the novel The Crime Penguins. After Bat-Penguin and Robin spot The Wolf and his crime group, they realize the real indentity of Wolf, which is Lamb. One night, Bat-Penguin and Robin go to Craig's museum and stop Wolf from killing Craig. In the struggle, Wolf falls on the floor and breaks his feathers. Before he is arrested, he changes back to Lamb and tells Bat-Penguin, Robin and Craig the story and proves his innocence. The Case of the Clubfoot Murders To Be Added The Case of the Missing Link To Be Addded Category:Fanon Stuff Category:SammyChance fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Bat Penguin Episodes Category:Bat Penguin Category:The Joker Stories Category:Fan-Fictions